Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I
thumb|250px|Vulture Droids nabij de Invisible Hand bij de Battle of Coruscant De Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mk.1 of beter bekend als de Vulture-class Droid, was een Droid Starfighter die in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic en tijdens de Clone Wars werd gebruikt door de Trade Federation en de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Bouw & Uitzicht De Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mk.1 was een typisch maar ingenieus product van de Xi Char ingenieurs. Het had een kleine massa, het had verschillende wapens en had een vreemdsoortig insectachtig uiterlijk. De Vulture Droids waren groenachtig tot blauw van kleur en hun kop was geflankeerd door twee relatief kleine vleugels die zelf uit twee delen bestonden. Op hun kop hadden deze Droids twee lange Sensoren die dienst deden als Photoreceptors en ontvingen zij tevens het Droid Control Signal. Tijdens het vliegen bleven de vleugels tegen elkaar om de wapens te verbergen maar bij gevaar openden de vleugels zich om de Blaster Cannons te kunnen gebruiken. Het vreemdste aan deze Droids was dat ze zich konden transformeren tot een soort van Walkers. Hun vleugels fungeerden dan als poten en hun kop richtte zich op van het lichaam. Hierdoor kon een Vulture Droid in drie standen opereren. Vulture Droids konden communiceren in een soort Droidspeak. De Vulture Droid werd automatisch bemand door een Droid brein en kon niet in Hyperspace gaan. De Droids haalden een snelheid van 1180 km/h en met vier Blaster Cannons en twee Proton Torpedo Launchers waren deze kleine starfighters uitstekend bewapend. De Blasters waren wel relatief zwakke wapens en werden vooral gebruikt om een doelwit af te maken nadat ze een zware treffer hadden geïncasseerd van een Proton Torpedo. De Vulture Droids waren niet beschermd door Deflector Shields, hun pantser was wel versterk met platen van een Alclad legering. Net als veel Battle Droids, waren ook de Vulture Droids afhankelijk van een Droid Control Signal dat hen onmiddellijke gegevens over de strijd meegaf en bevelen doorstuurde. Om te vermijden dat tegenstanders de Droids zouden kunnen ontcijferen, sprongen de Droids na een onderbreking van 12 seconden op stand-by. Na 6 minuten vernietigden de Vulture Droids zichzelf uit corporatieve ‘veiligheidsoverwegingen’. De Vulture Droids kregen hun kracht van ongebruikelijke vaste brandstofbronnen. Omdat deze bronnen snel hun energie verloren, moesten de Starfighters regelmatig terugkeren naar hun schip of basis om te worden bijgevuld met brandstof. Dit was meestal het geval binnen 35 minuten. Taken thumb|left|250px|Vulture Droids De Xi Char ontwikkelden de Vulture Droids als een korte afstand starfighter die vooral veldslagen kon winnen door hun grote aantal dan door hun kracht. Deze starfighters waren makkelijk te vernietigen maar vaak overrompelden ze hun tegenstanders door hun hoge aantal. Een standaard aangepaste Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler kon maar liefst 1500 Droid Starfighters vervoeren. Deze Droids hingen in rekken aan het plafond waar de Droids echter al konden worden opgeladen voor de strijd. Sommige Droid testten hun bewegingen uit door hun vleugels open te slaan of hun kop te bewegen. Hierdoor leken ze op een kolonie van vliegende nachtdieren die in grotten leefden. Squadrons van Vulture Droids bestonden uit honderden Droids die allemaal één en hetzelfde missieprofiel hadden en dit dan ook uitvoerden. De Vulture Droids transformeerden zich tot Walkers wanneer ze zich in hangars of op vaste grond begaven. Zo konden ze veroverde gebieden patrouilleren en bewaken. De Vulture Droid was immers even efficiënt in de atmosfeer als in de ruimte. In walker modus konden de Droids zich razendsnel omvormen tot hun vliegmodus waardoor ze vijanden konden bekampen. Voor de Trade Federation en de CIS waren deze Droids goedkoop om te produceren en dus werden ze continu in de Droid Factories gebouwd. Bovendien had men hiervoor geen extra piloten nodig om deze Droids te bemannen. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Vulture Droid als Walker Zoals verschillende wapentuigen en voertuigen van de Trade Federation, zagen de Vulture Droids ook al actie alvorens de Invasion of Naboo aanbrak. In dit gevecht verbleven deze Droids massaal in de grote Trade Federation Battleships. Tijdens de invasie zelf was hun rol vrij beperkt maar in het Naboo Space Battle loste het Droid Control Ship al zijn Vulture Droids om Bravo Flight af te stoppen. Bravo Flight A bekommerde zich om de Vulture Droids terwijl B het Droid Control Signal moest uitschakelen. Na de Invasion of Naboo moest de Trade Federation demilitariseren maar bleven de Vulture Droids toch in dienst als deel van de defensievloot van de Trade Federation. Toen de Clone Wars uitbraken, waren de Vulture Droids nog steeds in dienst van de Trade Federation. Haor Chall Engineering gaf nu ook de licentie aan Baktoid Armor Workshop om deze Droids te fabriceren zodat de CIS ze makkelijk kon gebruiken. De Vulture Droids waren nu blauwachtig van kleur met het embleem van de CIS op hun lichaam gebracht. Deze Droids werden ook aangepast met de mogelijkheid om Buzz Droid Discord Missiles af te vuren. In de loop van de Clone Wars werden varianten en grotere modellen van de Vulture Droid ontwikkeld maar deze starfighters bleven cruciaal in de plannen van de CIS tijdens de Battle of Coruscant. In een latere fase bewaakten talloze Vulture Droids de Invisible Hand. Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi moesten zich eerst door de Droids wurmen om bij Grievous’ schip te geraken. Na de Clone Wars werden ook de Vulture Droids uitgeschakeld. De meeste Droids werden vernietigd maar sommige exemplaren vond men terug in allerlei groeperingen. Specificaties Wapens * 4 Blaster Cannons * 2 Proton Torpedo Launchers (met Buzz Droid Missile) Legends * Zo vochten ze tegen de Degan Pirates in de Elrood Sector en versloegen ze het leger van Nym op Lok. De Naboo ontmoetten voor het eerst de Vulture Droids toen Echo Flight onder leiding van Essara Till deze starfighters tegenkwam tijdens een aanval op Station TFP-9, enkele weken voor de Invasion of Naboo begon. * Mace Windu slaagde erin om tijdens de Battle of Coruscant een Vulture Droid te commanderen door in zijn brein te hacken en de besturing over te nemen. Achter de Schermen *In een eerdere fase hadden de Droid Starfighters nog piloten nodig om te worden bestuurd. Dit gebeurt wel nog in games als Star Wars: Battlefront en Star Wars: Battlefront II om het spelen aangenamer te maken. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Vulture Droid in de Databank *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Secrets of Naboo *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Republic – Comics *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Starfighters category:Battle Droids category:Xi Char Cathedral Factories category:Haor Chall Engineering category:Baktoid Industries category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Navy category:Vulture Droids